


Wood Knots

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...Inappropriate use of Genjutsu?, Bondage, Bottom Senju Hashirama, Creampie, Fluff, Inappropriate use of Mokuton, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Uchiha Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Madara's unfortunately proficient at Mokuton. And keeping Hashirama all tied up.





	Wood Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Surprising lack of knots in this fic considering the title.
> 
> For Kat who mentioned she really wanted more Bottom!Hashirama, and I had to agree with her.
> 
> I tried real hard to make this sexy but I'm not sure how well I did, but I still hope you enjoy it gal <3
> 
> (As Always, Unbetad so I apologize for any weird wording etc)

“Hardly a time for you to forget how to mold chakra,” Madara says. He says it with a straight face too. While his fingers are pressing firmly into Hashirama, stretching his hole enough that Hashirama feels so utterly exposed.

Hashirama pants, his tongue feels tied. Just like his arms and legs wrapped in several thin branches that are smoother than wood should be. He opens his mouth about to scold Madara, maybe add a little sputtering because this is _ridiculous_ , but Madara adds another finger making his hole stretch all the further and he let’s out a long _groan_.

Chuckling, dark and velvet, Madara leans down and kisses Hashirama’s forehead. A flicker of red at the edge of his vision and Hashirama knows the man has his Sharingan activated now. “Laid bare like this for me, Hashirama. You should see yourself.”

Hashirama huffs a breath, because he can see his front just fine, his dark brown hair clinging to his broad sweaty shoulders. His dark-brown pecs glistening in the dim light of the forest clearing. His cock twitching and dripping precum against his belly. Muscular legs spread wide by the branches that Madara controls. “Just insert your rod already.” He says.

Madara’s face twitches and his Sharingan deactivates as if even his chakra is appalled at the joke.

A grin crosses Hashirama’s face, his insides are squeezing tightly around Madara’s fingers, and it’s hard to think. Each see-sawing motion opens Hashirama that bit more. Fingers rubbing against smooth muscles, his hole reflexively clenching and relaxing, a low buzz of pleasure inside of him, but even that won’t stop him from a little revenge in the middle of sex.

“Shut up.” Madara’s eyes regain a red gleam and there’s not a hint of shame when his own clothes burn off in flickers of red fire. His pale skin peppered with flames that don’t burn makes Hashirama’s cock pulse so hard precum lands on his abs.

“Fuck.” Hashirama replies, partially to be a prick, and see Madara’s anger rise, and partially because seeing Madara’s natural control over his fire affinity is always _hot_. There’s teeth at his throat an instant later, the fingers inside him roughly slipping out, tugging on his rim cruelly, and his hips being pushed down against a hard length—Madara’s cock that burns just as hot as most Uchiha run.

Their groans fill the air, and Hashirama isn’t sure what sensation to focus on more, the abrupt push of Madara’s cockhead entering his slick hole, or the teeth leaving bruises across his neck and down to his pecs.

Madara’s lips pause on Hashirama’s right nipple, and his hand wraps around Hashirama’s dick, squeezing lightly barely a hint of motion. Hashirama’s foreskin is pulled back and his sensitive head flicked—wait,

“M-Madara.” Hashirama whimpers, a hot flush across his neck that only makes the bites hurt that much more. A thin vine is playing with Hashirama’s cock not Madara's hand at all. “You shouldn’t use that for--”

“As if you never.” Madara growls, and a flash of red eyes stops the lie on Hashirama’s lips.

“Maybe a little. Just once!” Hashirama winces at a particularly rough thrust that makes his toes curl and pleasure rush through him. His cock and balls are a wet mess from his own precum. The vine Madara controls is moving faster.

“Stop lying, Hashirama.” Madara slams his hips together and his cock reaches places his fingers couldn’t—stretching and aching pleasure. Each thrust leaves them panting against eachother’s lips. Their eyes meet and Hashirama knows when Madara casts the Genjutsu. The man is hardly one for verbally expressing soft emotions, and this Genjutsu is filled with the euphoric feeling of every look, every touch, hug and kiss that the man remembers with blistering emotion for Hashirama.

Intoxicated, Hashirama’s fingers scramble uselessly against branches that keep them away. Wishing he could touch Madara, hold the man in his arms, and feel every inch of him. The parts of him that Hashirama thinks he knows better than his own body.

Hashirama grunts and rocks his hips—the only other part of him, other than his head, that he can move--to meet Madara’s hips. “I love you.” He says without a hint of shame, and laughs when Madara’s Genjutsu breaks and the man kisses him roughly. Their teeth clack together, their hips meet again.

“Love you.” Madara whispers back as if he can’t help himself. His arms wrap around Hashirama’s back, hand protectively curled around Hashirama’s side, and he hides his face against Hashirama’s neck when he cums. Cock throbbing inside of Hashirama, balls tight and firm against Hashirama’s cheeks. Marking him from inside, every hot spurt filling him more and more.

Chests rubbing against eachother, Hashirama groans and cums, it’s a soft thing, a release that’s pressed between bellies; wet and white against Madara’s pale skin and Hashirama’s dark brown skin, all the more pleasurable to them both at the sight. Bliss fills Hashirama in soft waves, and only increased by his ass squeezing around Madara’s cock, every shot of cum accompanied by the feeling of Madara's manhood in him. He kisses Madara’s cheek, and feels an answering movement inside of him. He bites his lip and whimpers. He loves feeling Madara inside him after he’s cum, how his lax muscles clench weakly around Madara, but unable to hold onto the man’s cock properly.

Madara’s fingers roam, softly. Touching Hashirama’s back, his ass cheeks (squeezing just right to make Hashirama tense up with a loud cry), his still stuffed hole. A brief prod that makes Hashirama whine under his breath.

Hashirama lays there breathing heavily, watching Madara idly play with his nipples, and his cock twitches feebly against the still-there vine’s hold. His mind heavy with satisfaction and enjoying the various parts of his body that practically scream with contentment.

“Again.” Madara mutters when his inspection is done, and his still hard shaft pulls out achingly slow. His dick briefly smears cum between Hashirama’s balls and perineum.

Cum drips out of Hashirama, and he barely has a moment to register the _again_ before the vine is working on his oversensitive cock. Tugging on his foreskin and sliding dangerously close to the inside of his piss-slit. Another vine groping lewdly at his pecs, and most important of all, Madara’s calloused hand on his cheek, “Show me you love me.” Madara says, his other hand pushing his cock inside of Hashirama.

Hashirama groans and doesn’t hesitate to fuck back into Madara’s cock. His grin is met by Madara’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just realized I could have written a whole scene about Mokuton-based anal beads and added to the wood knot pun.
> 
> I am so ashamed of myself for the lack of imagination.
> 
> Maybe I'll write it later, or for another pairing...Asuma/Bottom!Hashirama maybe?


End file.
